wutangforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Tical 2000: Judgement Day
Tical 2000: Judgement Day is the second studio album by American rapper and Wu-Tang Clan member Method Man. The album was released on November 17, 1998 under Def Jam Recordings. The album's title and overall theme were heavily influenced by the apocalypse theories surrounding the forthcoming end of the second millennium. Judgement Day features production from RZA, True Master, Inspectah Deck, 4th Disciple, Erick Sermon, Havoc, and Trackmasters, among others. The album also features a multitude of guest appearances from artists such as Redman, Left Eye, Mobb Deep, D'Angelo and various Wu-Tang Clan members and affiliates such as Streetlife, who appears on seven of the album's twenty-eight tracks. The album debuted at number two on the Billboard 200 chart, and number one on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart, while selling 411,000 copies in its first week. On December 16, 1998, Tical 2000: Judgement Day was certified platinum in sales by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Upon its release, the album received mostly favorable reviews from music critics, though several disapproved of its over-abundance of skits. "Judgement Day (Intro)" Produced by Method Man. "Perfect World" Produced by RZA. "Cradle Rock" Produced by LB Da Life Bringa. Featuring Left Eye and Booster. "Dangerous Grounds" Produced by True Master. Featuring Streetlife. "Sweet Love (skit)" "Sweet Love" Produced by True Master. Featuring Cappadonna and Streetlife. "Shaolin What (skit)" Produced by 4th Disciple. "Torture" Produced by True Master. "Where's Method Man? (skit)" Featuring Ed Lover. "Suspect Chin Music" Produced by RZA. Featuring Streetlife. "Retro Godfather" Produced by RZA. "Dooney Boy (skit)" "Spazzola" Produced by Inspectah Deck. Featuring Inspectah Deck, Killa Sin, Masta Killa and Raekwon. "Check Writer (skit)" "You Play Too Much (skit)" Produced by Prince Paul. Featuring Chris Rock. "Party Crasher" Produced by True Master and RZA. "Grid Iron Rap" Produced by True Master. Featuring Streetlife. "Step By Step" Produced by Erick Sermon. "Play 4 Keeps" Produced by Havoc. Featuring Inspectah Deck, Mobb Deep, Streetlife and Hell Razah. "Donald Trump (skit)" "Snuffed Out" Produced by Mathematics. Featuring Streetlife. "Elements" Produced by Inspectah Deck. Featuring Polite and Star. "Killin' Fields" Produced by True Master. Featuring Cho-Flo. "Big Dogs" Produced by Erick Sermon. Featuring Redman. "Break Ups 2 Make Ups" Produced by Qu'ran Goodman and Trackmasters. Featuring D'Angelo. "Message From Penny (skit)" Featuring Janet Jackson. "Judgement Day" Produced by Method Man and 4th Disciple. "C.E.O. Outro (skit)" Category:1998 Albums Category:Albums featuring RZA production Category:Albums featuring 4th Disciple production Category:Albums featuring True Master production Category:Albums featuring LB Da Life Bringa production Category:Albums featuring Inspectah Deck production Category:Albums featuring Erick Sermon production Category:Albums featuring Havoc production Category:Albums featuring Mathematics production Category:Albums featuring Trackmasters production Category:Albums featuring Method Man Category:Albums featuring Raekwon Category:Albums featuring Left Eye Category:Albums featuring Booster Category:Albums featuring Streetlife Category:Albums featuring Cappadonna Category:Albums featuring Inspectah Deck Category:Albums featuring Killa Sin Category:Albums featuring Masta Killa Category:Albums featuring Mobb Deep Category:Albums featuring Hell Razah Category:Albums featuring Redman Category:Albums featuring Polite Category:Albums featuring Star Category:Albums featuring D'Angelo Category:Albums featuring Cho-Flo Category:Albums featuring Janet Jackson